


The Bet

by Paladin_Butters



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, Cock Ring, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, Wall Sex, Wally is 15 and Dick is 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Butters/pseuds/Paladin_Butters
Summary: Wally and Dick make a bet. Dick loses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at smut so I'm sorry it sucks!

Dick and Wally made a simple bet. Whoever lost had to do _anything_ the winner wanted them to do. And anything goes. The bet seemed easy to Dick, so of course he was overconfident about it. Now, the bet was whoever could sneak the most things out of Artemis and M'gann's rooms in 10 minutes, without being noticed. Dick was in Artemis's room, he had only one minute left and needed one more item to be the winner. Wally may be speedy, but he's not that stealthy.

He grabbed a tube of chapstick off of Artemis's desk and made a dash for it. Unfortunately, he ran into Artemis on the way out. Dick got bitched out up and down by her.

Wally grinned evilly as he entered Wayne Manor. The speedster was spending the night and Dick was going to do whatever Wally wanted. His plan was just so evil. Wally sped to Dick's room.

"'Sup dude," Wally greeted Dick. "You ready for this?"

"I'd be ready if you'd tell me what I had to do," snarked Dick.

"Alright, alright, so when's dinner?"

" _Really?_ "

"Dinner is part of the plan," Wally flicked Dick's forehead.

Dick sighed. "Soon."

"Good," Wally smirked.

"Alright _Kid Dork_ , tell me the plan now," said Dick.

Wally sat down on Dick's bed and opened his bag. He reached in to grabbed a red vibrator and a cock ring. Dick's eyes widened and he started to shake his head.

"You are going to sit through dinner with this up your cute ass and this around your cock," Wally announced sweetly.

"No! No, no, no and no!" Dick babbled.

"Who lost the bet?" Wally sang.

Dick glared at Wally. Why was he succumbing to this? Making this bet was the worst possible thing he's ever done!

"Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs," Wally instructed.

Dick did as told. He felt his pants being pulled down and a cool, lube slicked finger sliding into his entrance. Dick stifled a moan as Wally's finger found his prostate. Soon a second finger entered, pushing against the little bundle of nerves. Slowly, Dick felt himself grow hard. Wally's fingers were now replaced by the vibrator. And lastly, the cock ring was being put on.

Wally set the vibrator to the highest setting. He watched Dick's legs start to visibly shake.

"I-I hate you!" Dick exclaimed as he put on sweatpants.

"You're lucky I'm letting you wear the sweatpants," Wally gave him a sinister grin.

There was a knock on the door before Alfred came in.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred smiled kindly at the two boys.

"We'll be down in a m-minute Alfred," Dick said, trying hard not to stutter.

Alfred nodded and left his room. Dick glared at Wally and tried not to walk like he had a vibrator up his ass. Before he had left his room, Wally smacked Dick's butt.

Sitting down, the vibrator moved a bit, and was now pressing against his prostate. Dick bit his lip to stifle a moan. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his adopted son.

"You okay Dick?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just a bit _sore_ from yesterday's mission."

Wally snickered and Dick elbowed him. Dick was so hard it hurt. Pre-come was leaking, and staining his boxers. He's never been so hard in his life. Slowly he made it through the quiet dinner. Dick had never been so happy to leave the dinner table. His plans to leave were soon gone as Alfred brought out dessert.

Wally had a _Cheshire_ smile on his face. He ate the delicious chocolate cake as slow as he possibly could. Dick quickly scarfed it down.

"This was so good Al," Wally complimented.

"You always say that Master Wallace."

"'Cause it's true!"

Alfred smiled as he collected the dishes. Before anyone could say another word, Dick was rushing off and was whisking Wally away with him. Dick pushed Wally into his room and slammed the door.

"I've done what you wanted, now fuck me!"

"Now, now, no need for naughty words."

Dick started to strip. He wanted that thing out of him, and Wally in him. Wally grabbed Dick's wrists and pinned him against the wall. He kissed Dick's neck, letting his teeth scrape against the soft skin. Wally found the spot that drives Dick wild and sucked a bruise there. His hand trailing down the boys chest, teasing each nipple until his hand went down further.

"W-Wally," he gasped as the speedster grasped over-sensitive cock.

Dick's hips bucked forward as he threw his head back into the wall. Wally began removing his own clothing, grinning at the mess he's made of Dick even though he barely touched him. Wally took both of their cocks into his warm hand and jerked them off slowly.

The boy wonder craved more friction, trying to move his hips into the hand.

"Sorry babe, can't let ya do that," Wally whispered into Dick's ear as he removed the vibrator. Dick moaned at the loss, then Wally turned him around.

Slowly he pushed in, biting at the boy wonder's shoulder. Wally gave him time to adjust before he started thrusting.

"God you feel good!" Wally moaned, speeding up his thrusts. Dick cried out when Wally hit his prostate.

"Please let me cum," Dick was on the brink of tears. "Please take it off."

Wally started to vibrate his whole body, "who lost the bet Dickie?"

"Please Wally!"

Wally's hand trailed down and removed the cock ring. Dick came all over the wall and himself almost instantly after it was off. Wally wasn't too far behind. Just a couple more thrusts, and he came deep inside Dick.

"Remind me never to make a bet with you again," Dick said but Wally only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see."

   


End file.
